starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Estrella
thumb|250px|[[Estrella no identificada (Base Starkiller)|Una estrella que está siendo drenada para darle poder a la superarma de la Base Starkiller.]] Las estrellas eran enormes, brillantes, esferas de plasma y gas que producían su propia luz y energía. Las estrellas que eran el cuerpo central de un sistema planetario se denominaban soles. Descripción Las estrellas eran grandes cuerpos celestiales que generaban calor, luz y radiación y consistían en una masa de plasma y gas ardiendo. Las estrellas tenían diversos tamaños y tipos, tales como enanas rojas, enanas marrones, enanas amarillas, gigantes rojas, y estrellas azul-blancas. Apariciones * *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' * * *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Huida'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Trampa'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue'' * * *''El Más Buscado'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Star Wars 15: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' * *''Rise of the Rebels'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' * * * *''Thrawn: Alliances'' * *''The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear!'' *''Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Bounty Hunt'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''Princess Leia, Part V'' *''Chewie and the Courageous Kid'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' * *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Part II'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Doctor Aphra 10: The Enormous Profit, Part II'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Doctor Aphra 15: Remastered, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 20: The Catastrophe Con, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 21: The Catastrophe Con, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra Annual 2: Winloss and Nokk'' * *''Han Solo, Part II'' *''Han Solo, Part III'' * *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' * *''Consecuencias'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Última Oportunidad'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' * *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma'' * * * * *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' * *''Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles'' *''Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''BB-8 on the Run'' *''Capitana Phasma 3'' *''Manual de Supervivencia de Rey'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III}} Apariciones no canónicas *LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Dosier Rebelde'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars La Guía Oficial'' * * * * * * * Notas y referencias Véase también * Categoría:Estrellas